elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue Mission
|faction = Companions |type = Companions, Radiant quest |QuestID = CR08}} It is a radiant quest that may be taken after completing the first quest in the main Companions quest-line. Overview There is a variant in which the Dragonborn must travel to Hag's End and rescue Abelone of Dawnstar. Run to Hag's End, and in the room where the third encounter with the Hagraven occurs, (the room with the oil pit after the three consecutive iron gates that are trapped with spears) Abelone is in a (expert) locked cell. Possible objectives *Rescue Erdi from Treva's Watch and escort her back to Solitude. *Rescue Sayma from Shimmermist Cave and escort her back to Solitude. *Rescue Ulfberth War-Bear from Hag's End *Rescue Acolyte Jenssen from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Olfina Gray-Mane from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Mralki from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Rorik from Redoran's Retreat and escort back. *Rescue Rorik from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Tormir from Mara's Eye Pond and escort back. *Rescue Faendal from Broken Fang Cave (if Faendal's joined the Blades). Also can be found in Shimmermist Cave at times. *Rescue Rolff Stone-Fist from Chillwind Depths and escort back. *Rescue Ulundil from Uttering Hills Cave and escort back. *Rescue Arcadia from Greywater Gorge and escort back. *Rescue Sven from Halted Stream Camp and escort back. *Rescue Mikael or Aerin from Rannveig's Fast and escort them back to Whiterun or Riften respectively. *Rescue Ysolda from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Leigelf or Pactur from Lost Echo Cave escort back. *Rescue Roggi Knot-Beard from Tolvald's Cave and escort back. *Rescue Benor from Chillwind Depths and escort back. *Rescue Lortheim from Chillwind Depths and escort back to Windhelm. *Rescue Rorlund from Broken Fang Cave and escort back. *Rescue Hermir Strong-Heart from Ilinalta's Deep and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Redoran's Retreat and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Valtheim Towers and escort back. *Rescue Orla from Halted Stream Camp and escort back. If one waits or fast travels and Orla returns to the Temple of Dibella without you taking leave of her, one may need to pick an Expert-locked door to complete the mission. *Rescue Heimskr from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. Also can be found in Shimmermist Cave. *Rescue Fridrika from Knifepoint Ridge and escort back. *Rescue Belethor from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Mjoll the Lioness from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. Aerin is there as well, due to him always following Mjoll around. *Rescue Idolaf Battle-Born from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Lodvar from Mara's Eye Pond and escort back. *Rescue Katla from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Irgnir from Yngvild and escort back to Dawnstar. *Rescue Irgnir from Moldering Ruins and escort back to Dawnstar. *Rescue Eltrys from Lost Echo Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Narri from Treva's Watch. *Rescue Voada from Blind Cliff Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Alvor from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. *Rescue Gwendolyn from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. *Rescue Nazeem from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. *Rescue Ungrien from Gloomreach and escort back to Riften. *Rescue Erik the Slayer from Lost Echo Cave. *Rescue Danica Pure-Spring from Shimmermist Cave and escort back to Whiterun. *Rescue Fruki from Hob's Fall Cave. *Rescue Carlotta Valentia from Stillborn Cave. *Rescue Xander from Ilinalta's Deep. *Rescue Faida from Ravenscar Hollow and escort back to Dragon Bridge. *Rescue Ennis from Uttering Hills Cave and escort back to Rorikstead *Rescue SigurdFrom Rannveig's Fast and escort back to Whiterun. *Rescue Hillevi Cruel-Sea from Broken Helm Hollow. *Rescue Orgnar from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Illdi, Faendal or Lemkil from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Kjeld from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Kjar from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Camilla Valerius from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Sinding from Ravenscar Hollow and escort back to Falkreath. *Rescue Ogmund from Stillborn Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Lydia from Knifepoint Ridge and escort back. *Rescue Jervar from Knifepoint Ridge and escort back to Whiterun. *Rescue Hamal from Embershard Mine. She may move to Temple of Dibella before the Dragonborn can get to her, requiring a trip to the temple's inner sanctum to finish the quest. *Rescue Olfina Gray-Mane from Moldering Ruins and escort her back to Whiterun. *Rescue Fihada from Damphall Mine and escort back. *Rescue Sorli the Builder from Hrodulf's House and escort back. *Rescue Hadring from Sunderstone Gorge and escort back to Nightgate Inn. *Rescue Bolfrida Brandy-Mug from Shimmermist Cave and escort back to Brandy-Mug Farm. *Rescue Kraldar from Bloodskal Barrow and escort back to Winterhold Journal Bugs es:Misión de rescate ru:Спасение похищенных Category:Radiant Quests